Blackmail & Consequences
by jennamarie
Summary: Hisoka goes out with someone other than Tsuzuki, and Tsuzuki's reaction...


This blurb, one-shot, whatever you want to call it, came from a conversation with Daily Angel. It's been a long time comimg...

I do not own Yami, any of the characters, or any movies mentioned herein.

**Blackmail & Consequences**

"Oh, "Soka-chan!"

Hisoka's head shot up at the sound of the feminine voice ringing stridently through the office, for a fleeting moment he considered hiding beneath his desk, but he had tried that once and been cornered.

"Ohhhhh, 'Soka!"

"Damn, damn, damn!" The youth muttered as the blonde shinigami made her way quickly to his desk. "What do you want Saya?"

"I want you to take me out to dinner and a movie tonight."

"And why in Enma's name would I want to do that?"

Saya grinned triumphantly. "Because I have _these_!" She held up her hand.

Hisoka's eyes widened and his face paled dramatically. "W-where did you get _those_?"

Saya's grin widened. "I'm not telling! But if you take me out tonight, I will give them to you in the morning."

Hisoka blanched. "This is blackmail!"

"Of course it is!" Saya agreed cheerfully.

**XXX**

Tsuzuki stepped into an empty office. "Hisoka?"

Nope, no empath.

Tsuzuki wandered down the hallway and into the break room. Tatsumi, Watari and the Gushoshin all looked up at his entrance. "Has anyone seen Hisoka?"

A chorus of denials answered him and he left the room feeling slightly dejected.

"Hey Tsuzuki, have you seen Saya?"

Tsuzuki looked up to see Yuma rushing down the hall towards him. "No. I'm looking for Hisoka, have you seen him?"

"No." Yuma grinned. "If I had he'd be in ribbons and lace by now."

Tsuzuki grinned at the mental image, but quickly let the grin fade. "He was supposed to wait for me and we were going to walk home together."

"Awwww! Kawaii!" Yuma gushed.

"But he's disappeared. I wonder if he went home without me."

Yuma bent her arm through Tsuzuki's. "Well, let's go over to his house and check."

Tsuzuki and Yuma were still a ways down the street from Hisoka's house when a familiar figure stepped out of the door and pulled it shut behind him.

"There's Hisoka!" Yuma said, pointing out the obvious.

"Is he wearing a suit?"

"Whoa, he is, and he looks good! I wonder where he's going all dressed up."

"I have no idea." Tsuzuki stated, trying to bat away the little green men with little green spears who were trying to poke him in the head.

"Let's follow him!"

"What! But that's…" Tsuzuki let out a squawk as Yuma grabbed his arm and started to drag him along.

"C'mon Tsuzuki, don't pretend you don't want to!"

**XXX**

It was about half an hour later that Hisoka entered a very traditional, very expensive restaurant. He had been lucky to get reservations on such short notice. A hostess greeted him just inside the door.

"Table for two for Kurosaki, but I'll wait for my…companion here."

The hostess bowed before moving away a respectable distance.

Hisoka checked his watch and tried to relax. It was just dinner and a movie, at least Saya wasn't trying to get him into some dreadful pink house fashion. He wondered briefly why the Hokkido pair hadn't used _those_ to just that, but quickly decided to just count his blessings instead.

Two potted plants in front of the restaurant rustled, drawing his attention and he took a step towards the window to peer out when another rustle distracted him as Saya entered the building, the pale pink dress she wore swayed with each step. Her long blonde hair was bound up with ringlets spiralling down her shoulders.

Hisoka bowed and offered her his arm and the hostess approached to show them to their table.

**XXX**

"Pssssssst! Tsuzuki! Close your mouth!"

Tsuzuki attempted to pick his jaw up off the ground with little success.

Yuma sent a look into the restaurant that was partly sad, partly angry and partly amused. "I guess I found Saya."

Tsuzuki attempted to pick up his jaw again. "Hisoka and Saya?"

"I wonder how long this has been going on," Yuma mussed aloud.

Tsuzuki tried to pick up his jaw again, with less success than the first time. "You don't think…"

Yuma gave him a questioning look.

"…that they've been seeing each other?"

Yuma looked back into the restaurant.

"I mean, we'd have known, wouldn't we?"

"How long should we follow them?" Yuma asked pressing her nose up against the glass. "Damn it! I can't see!"

"Follow them?"

"Well, yeah! Don't you want to know what kind of evil things they're doing?"

Tsuzuki paled. "N-no. I think we should go home… just go home."

Yuma turned back to violet eyed man and seeing just how upset he was she took pity on him, abandoning her attempts to see farther into the restaurant. Taking his arm, she tugged gently, and Tsuzuki let himself be led away on auto-pilot.

Yuma led her unresponsive friend all the way back to his apartment, and fishing his keys out of his pocket, let both of them in. Pulling him over to the couch she gave the shocked man a push and he sat.

"Are you okay Tsuzuki?" Yuma asked, bending over him worriedly.

Tsuzuki nodded numbly. "Yeah, I'm okay. But Hisoka and… Saya? I can't believe it." Tsuzuki spoke so softly Yuma had to lean in close to hear what he was saying. "I wanted to tell him that I, that I…" He trailed off.

"You know what we should do Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki looked up at her with sad eyes. "What?"

"We should get even."

"." Tsuzuki gaped wide-eyed.

"Yes, we should! How dare 'Soka-chan and Saya-chan betray us like this? We should defiantly get even!"

**XXX**

"Moshi moshi!" Yuma said brightly picking up the phone.

"Oh, hi Tsuzuki, How's it going?"

"What? You're still trying to get revenge on Hisoka? But that was two weeks ago! Haven't you done anything yet?"

A few feet away Saya sat on a couch listening to the one-sided conversation. She covered her mouth with both hands to stifle her giggles. Yuma grinned at her while she talked into the phone,

"His what? You tried to take away his sweets? What sweets?"

"Okay, yeah, I can see where that would be a problem."

"Silent treatment?" Yuma rolled her eyes. "How long were you able to keep that up?"

"That long? Wow Tsuzuki! Who'd have thought you had it in you!"

"He didn't notice? Well, maybe if you tried it for longer than half an hour…"

"What?"

"Oh yes, I got revenge on Saya."

"Well, I waited 'til she came home, pounced her, tied her to a bed and did horrible wicked things to her!"

What type of horrible things! Nice ones of course! C'mon Tsuzuki, use your imagination!"

**XXX**

Hisoka woke up. Before he'd even opened his eyes he'd realized that his hands were tied above his head and his eyes flew open in panic.

Violet eyes blinked at him innocently from above and Hisoka felt his panic ease into wariness.

"Good morning 'Soka-chan!" Tsuzuki greeted in a sing song voice.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?"

Tsuzuki sat on the edge of Hisoka's bed and tapped his forefinger against his chin contemplatively. "Well, it seems that not too long ago you were seen in the presence of a certain someone when you were supposed to be with me… I believe that this is possibly some form of getting even, but, well, we'll just have to see…"

"Tsuzuki? What are you talking about?"

"Think back a couple of weeks ago."

Hisoka did, and after a few moments, the memory occurred to him. "You saw us?"

Tsuzuki nodded slowly.

"I can explain! I was black-mailed!"

Tsuzuki grinned, hiding his relief. "Maybe you were, but you still need to take your punishment."

Hisoka fixed the older man with wide eyes. "What are you going to do?" He pulled at his wrists which were still fastened tight.

Tsuzuki's grin widened in a disturbing manner. "You'll see!" He giggled, hopped off the bed and bounced out of the room.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka called after him. "TSUZUKI!" Before he could really begin to worry, Tsuzuki had come back into the room rolling a dolly that supported a TV and DVD player.

"What?"

Tsuzuki jumped back up on the bed and snuggled into his partner. Pulling a remote out of his pocket he aimed it at the television. "We're going to watch some of my favourite movies!"

"What!" Hisoka eyed the TV with dread.

_The hills are alive with the sound of music…_

"No! Tsuzuki! Turn it off! Turn it off!"

Tsuzuki grinned some more. "I also have the Brady Bunch movie, Annie, the Muppet Movie…"

"The sap! It burns!"

_With songs they have sung, for a thousand years…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
